


Arrangement

by disdainfreely



Series: Of Medics and Gladiators [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disdainfreely/pseuds/disdainfreely
Summary: Megatron is a miner-turned-illegal medic, studying under Ratchet at his Dead End clinic.Soundwave is a gladiator.They've met a few times when Soundwave comes in for repairs, but this time Soundwave has a proposition.





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first one written in this series that's going to build up this AU. This is technically pre Megatron/Soundwave as a pairing, but it's definitely going to be a thing in this series.

“So...how long have you been in the Pits?” Megatron asks in an attempt to break the awkward silence that seems to have fallen over the room. With the clinic finally empty of other patients, and Ratchet already headed out for the night in preparation for a hospital shift, Megatron is left to clean the clinic around Soundwave’s berth and try not to be unnerved by the gladiator’s silent stare. He knows the silence isn’t anything personal. Soundwave has been in more than a few times now for post-match repairs, and he’s always been quiet. This is just the first time that Soundwave has had to stay overnight. And it’s awkward.

“Some time now,” Soundwave says after a long pause, like he’s been considering his answers. He doesn’t sound like he’s upset about the attempt in conversation, so Megatron risks continuing. Hopefully Ratchet doesn’t return to find that Megatron has been dismembered. 

“Do you...I suppose it would be ridiculous to ask if you liked it.” Megatron trails off, but Soundwave almost seems amused at his floundering.

“I need the shanix and the Pits give me the time I need to care for my creations.” That’s more words than Megatron has ever heard Soundwave string together at once, and the gladiator is examining the repairs Megatron has done to him like it’s nothing. Megatron can’t blame Soundwave for the curiosity, though, since he was unconscious while the work was done. “I should apologize,” Soundwave says suddenly.

Megatron can’t help but be slightly alarmed. “For what?”

“My creations will likely be impatient to see me tomorrow. They can be...rambunctious. I’ve told them to obey medics, but...” Soundwave seems almost embarrassed, which is also an emotion Megatron hasn’t picked up on any of the times that Soundwave has come in to the clinic.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Megatron smiles, “You should get some rest. You’ll recover faster. I stay just down the hall so if you need anything, you can just hit the call button and I’ll respond.” Soundwave looks at it and then back up at Megatron.

“You live in the clinic?” It’s almost flattering to have Soundwave actually asking him about himself. They’re having a real conversation for the first time, and this must be at least the fifth time Soundwave has visited the clinic.

“Where else would I live?”

The answer that isn’t an answer seems to throw Soundwave for a loop. He stays silent for a long moment.

“You having mining markings.” 

“I was sparked a miner. I wasn’t allowed to train as a medic, but I met Ratchet and he agreed to take me as an apprentice.” Megatron shrugs. “I never bothered to change my paint.” Soundwave seems to be turning this new information over in his processor, but after a moment Megatron shifts himself to leave. “Like I said, just press that switch if you need me. I’ll come as quickly as I can. Goodnight.” Soundwave hums a low frequency sounds that seems to be acknowledgment and response all in one, so Megatron ducks out of the room.

He does one last lap of the clinic. Soudnwave is the only one staying overnight, but he still gives all the equipment a once over and makes the doors are all locked before he goes to his own room. It’s sparsely appointed, but clean and comfortable, and honestly nicer than his quarters as a miner. He sighs heavily and sits down on his recharge berth. Soundwave shouldn’t need him overnight. His injuries aren’t so severe that he requires constant supervision. And Soundwave wouldn’t turn him in, he doesn’t think. Even with Ratchet having agreed to teach him, medical training isn’t something that Megatron is really supposed to be doing. He’s sure the mining supervisors didn’t look for him too closely. Just wrote him off as another casualty. And Megatron likes studying medicine. It’s what he’s wanted to do for awhile now. But it would be less than ideal if Soundwave spread around that Ratchet had an unauthorized apprentice. Luckily, Soundwave doesn’t do much talking. Other gladiators that Megatron has met might consider saying something if they cared to ask. Ratchet’s clinic doesn’t get many gladiators, though; most of them get treated by medics in the Pits. The ones that do show up tend to need more intensive or specialty care than the Pits can or will provide. Not all of them make it, even with Ratchet’s skills. Megatron shudders a little thinking about it. Mechs died all the times in the mines for one reason or another, but no one was actually trying to kill them. He sighs. Thinking about the Pits isn’t exactly a relaxing pre-recharge thought exercise. 

Even with those unhappy thoughts, recharge comes swiftly and stays undisturbed. Megatron wakes to his own internal alarm. Soundwave must not have needed anything. He rises and takes a moment to check if Ratchet has sent any messages. He hasn’t, but Megatron hadn’t expected him to. Today he’s on at the hospital, so he’ll be keeping himself plenty busy there. Besides, Megatron can handle giving Soundwave one last exam and then discharging him. He fetches himself a cube, drinks it down, and after a moment’s thought, grabs a second one for Soundwave to make sure he’s fully fueled before he leaves. Ratchet would have a fit if Megatron let a patient leave less than fully fueled with his level of repairs. 

Megatron steps into Soundwave’s room as quietly as he can, so as not to wake him if he’s still in recharge. He’s greeted with the glow of a very awake and alert red visor, in addition to another pair of visors and three pairs of optics that were certainly not there when Megatron left last night. He freezes.

“Took you long enough,” one of the mech-shaped cassettes pipes up from Soundwave’s side. It’s either Rumble or Frenzy. They’ve been here often enough for Megatron to know their names, but not to tell which is which. The gladiator’s visor glints in a way that seems to indicate some kind of a silent reprimand is being given.

“How did they get in here? The clinic has an alarm system,” Megatron asks, disconcerted and still numbly holding the cube he brought for Soundwave.

“Ravage is capable of stealth maneuvers,” Soundwave replies, as if that’s answer enough. Megatron supposes that’s as good an answer as he’s getting. Ravage purrs as Soundwave scratches behind his ears, but his bright optics don’t leave Megatron. It’s a little unnerving. 

“I brought you fuel and Ratchet wanted me to give you one last exam before I discharged you.” Megatron shakes it off and hands Soundwave the cube. He’s probably more surprised than he should be when Soundwave hands the cube to the cassettes and lets them split it among themselves. He doesn’t take a single sip of it. 

“That cube was for you,” Megatron attempts to protest.

“I am adequately fueled.” Soundwave seems unconcerned, and Megatron sighs. Soundwave has to be at least as used to low fuel levels as Megatron was in the mines. Still...he does need fuel. Megatron considers protesting again, but the way that the cassettes eagerly drink the cube and then search for any last scattered droplets quells any further objections from Megatron. He remembers being hungry.

“Wait here.” Megatron returns to the main room and fills up two more cubes. He comes back to Soundwave’s room and hands one to the tiny grasping hands that reach up to him. The other he hands directly to Soundwave. “This one is for you. You just had substantial repairwork done and you need the fuel.” Soundwave stares at him for a long moment. Megatron can’t read what he’s thinking, not with the visor and facemask, but it almost seems like confusion. “Ratchet would be furious if I let you leave without being topped off.”

Soundwave stares at Megatron for a long moment before his mask clicks open to reveal pale faceplates, surprisingly unscarred from his time in the Pits. It’s hardly the first time Megatron has seen Soundwave’s face, but it’s always something of a humbling experience to know that the gladiator trusts him enough to reveal his face. He knows better by now than to comment or stare, so he averts his gaze to the various machines hooked up around the room and lets Soundwave and the cassettes refuel. Ratchet might grouch later about the extra fuel, but that’s all it is: grouching. Megatron has never seen him refuse fuel to anyone. 

It also doesn’t help that the cassettes are so small, almost like sparklings. Not even the multiple run-ins Megatron has had with them while repairing Soundwave have been able to change that perception. Maybe it’s how protective Soundwave clearly is of them, like they are still sparklings. 

“I should be able to discharge you today with just one more exam.” Megatorn risks a glance and sees that Soundwave has finished his cube and closed his mask again. “If I could just have access to...you.” He gestures vaguely at the cassettes, who rather obligingly scoot out of the way. Soundwave has to be somehow involved in such quiet obedience. Megatron has seen them at less than their best behavior and it’s a riotous affair.

Soundwave remains sitting up, his frame no longer covered by his horde of creations. The wounds on his chassis that Ratchet and Megatron repaired are still visible, welds glinting dully against Soundwave’s deep blue plating. Megatron gently prods at them to make sure they’re holding and covers them in a generous slather of nanite gel to speed the healing. Soundwave doesn’t flinch through the exam, though Megatron knows it can’t be a pleasant process. 

“It looks like you’re set to go. Just take it easy until the welds fall off on their own.” Megatron gives the cassettes a glance as he speaks. They’re going to be crucial to making sure that Soundwave actually gets rest. If he can. Megatron remembers being injured in the mines. There was no time for rest. He can’t imagine the Pits are much better. The cassettes seem to be taking him seriously, though, so he has some hope. Soundwave simply nods and stands to leave. He fishes something out of his subspace and offers it to Megatron, who curls his fingers around it without thinking.

“Thank you,” Soundwave says, gaze unerringly fixed on Megatron’s face. Megatron nods, slightly unnerved by the visored stare but unwilling to show it. Soundwave departs with his cassettes flocking around him, Rumble and Frenzy chattering up at their silent creator. As the door swings shut, the clinic falls into silence. Megatron looks down at what Soundwave has handed him. Some shanix. Megatron is immediately grateful. The clinic demands no payment, and Ratchet handles most of the fundraising from various nobles that are sympathetic. Still, any payment that anyone can give is certainly appreciated. Soundwave always pays.

But there’s something else tucked in with the shanix. Some other kind of chip. Megatron holds it up closer to his face to examine it. It’s a chit for admittance. To a Pit fight. At the end of this week. Why did Soundwave give him this without saying anything? Megatron has been to the Pits, but he was never an avid fan like Impactor. The gratuitous violence never much appealed to him. But if Soundwave gave it to him...should he go?

He’s distracted from his considerations by the arrival of the day’s first patient. With Ratchet at Iacon Hospital for the day, it’s up to Megatron to handle everyone that comes in. Ratchet has trained him well enough that the routine issues that come in are easily handled. At the end of the day, though, he still has the chit. He could go to the fight. Ratchet will grumble, but unless there’s an actual emergency, Ratchet will let him go. But why is he going? Why did Soundwave invite him? Perhaps he took Megatron’s awkward attempts at making conversation as curiosity about the Pits as a whole. It would be rude to simply not show up, but of course he has no way to contact Soundwave. Megatron sighs and sets the chit on his nightstand as he turns in for the night. He doesn’t have to decide now. He has the rest of the week until the fight.

Of course, by the day of the fight, he still hasn’t made up his mind. It’s definitely too late now. He hasn’t even asked Ratchet for the day off, and he can’t just leave work without notice. He does feel bad, but surely Soundwave will understand. He’s just sent another patient on their way and is turning back to help Ratchet clean up when the door opens again. Megatron immediately glances over to greet the new arrival and freezes when he realizes that it’s Ravage looking up at him with his piercingly red optics.

“Soundwave sent me to escort you. Are you ready to go?” Ravage asks. It takes Megatron a moment to find words.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t have any way to contact Soundwave, but I’m on duty today...” Megatron trails off and Ravage’s ear flick back.

“Don’t you usually not work today?” 

Megatron stares. He has no idea how to respond to that. It’s true, but Ravage shouldn’t know that.

“Who’s here?” Ratchet sticks his head out of the exam room, clearly having heard them speaking. His optics land on Ravage. “Did something happen to your carrier?”

Ravage shakes his head. “Soundwave is fine. He’s recovered. I’m here to take Megatron to the Pits with me. Soundwave invited him to a fight.”

Ratchet looks to Megatron. “I didn’t know you wanted today off. You should have asked.”

“We’ve been busy,” Megatron says, a little helplessly. Ratchet frowns.

“Still, you should get out of the clinic sometimes.” Megatron bites his tongue. Ratchet is one to talk about overworking himself. He does look concerned, though, and Megatron can’t tell if it’s because he’s worried about Megatron overworking himself or Megatron being invited to a Pit fight by a gladiator. “I can handle the clinic for today. You should go.” Ah. Ratchet’s worried about overwork then. And being so accommodating when Megatron was sort of hoping that Ratchet would agree that they were very busy and keep Megatron here with him. Megatron is apparently silent for a moment too long because Ravage makes an impatient sound.

“Let’s go. We’re going to be late.” Megatron doesn’t exactly have a reason to object now, so he just nods and follows the cassette out of the clinic and onto the street. 

It’s not as if Megatron couldn’t find his own way to the Pits, but Ravage keeps giving him such pointed looks that Megatron finds himself quickening his pace to keep up with Ravage’s loping stride. For such a small creature, Ravage can move at an impressive rate. Despite the looks, though, Ravage doesn’t seem very inclined to talk, so Megatron has plenty of time to get steadily more and more concerned about why he’s been invited to this fight. Ravage leads the way up to an entrance that looks very much like it’s not meant for public use. A bouncer is standing guard. He nods to Ravage, but gives Megatron a suspicious look. 

“Soundwave invited him,” Ravage says, tail twitching. He looks up at Megatron expectantly. “Show him.” Megatron produces the chit and offers it to the bouncer. The mech seems suspicious, but takes it all the same.

“Looks good. Soundwave’s never invited anyone before,” the bouncer offers in awkward explanation. “Tell Rumble and Frenzy hey for me?”

“Thanks, Barricade.” Ravage brushes past the larger mech, clearly trusting Megatron to just follow.

“I hadn’t realized Soundwave inviting someone was so unusual.” Megatron attempts to engage Ravage again, but the cassette just shrugs as he walks.

“He keeps to himself. And us.” That seems to be the end of the conversation, so Megatron lets it drop. 

Ravage leads Megatron through some winding service tunnels before they emerge into the open air, or at least as close to open air as the Pits get. Ravage trots over to a box that seems to be reserved for invitees or support teams. The rest of the cassettes are already there.

“Hey, you made it!” Rumble, or at least the blue twin that Megatron thinks and hopes is Rumble, grins at Ravage and Megatron and shoves his siblings over to make room for them. Megatron gingerly sits down. “Soundwave’s already in the holding room. You guys were almost late.”

“Someone wasn’t ready to go when I got there,” Ravage replies. He shoulders past Rumble and Frenzy to sit between the birds. “Shouldn’t be too long a fight today. It’s some new mech who thought he could take on Soundwave for his first fight.” He yawns and begins grooming a paw. Megatron tries not to look too uncomfortable. He isn’t really looking forward to watching Soundwave rip another mech to pieces. Or worse, watching Soundwave get ripped to pieces. The reverberating gong that signals the start of the match sounds and Megatron follows the cassettes’ gazes up to the announcer box.

“Tonight we have a treat for all of you! We have a newcomer here--give it up for Crusher!” The mech that enters is a massive, scarred creature that certainly has been in his share of fights, even if it hasn’t been in the Pits. The crowd roars. “And on the other side, you know him, you fear him--Soundwave!” Megatron turns his attention to the other size of the Pit. Soundwave looks so small in comparison to his massive opponent.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s got this.” Frenzy, the red twin, pats Megatron’s arm. “He’s taken down bigger mechs ‘n this guy.” 

“Without getting hurt?” Megatron asks skeptically.

“Mostly?” Rumble shrugs. “He’ll be okay. He always is.”

Somehow, that isn’t very comforting. Megatron watches Soundwave circle his opponent slowly. Soundwave is silent, almost eerily so among the shouts of the audience and the growl of Crusher’s engine. Megatron wants to look away, but his gaze is held, transfixed. The first clash is sudden and sharp. Soundwave lunges. Both fighters are unarmed, but no gladiator is ever really unarmed. Soundwave pries his fingers into his opponent’s chassis and tears a chunk of plating free. He ducks back out of reach, but not without some gouges to his own frame. Megatron hisses in sympathy. The wounds don’t look deadly, but they certainly look painful. The fighters return to circling each other. Megatron almost struggles to track their movements when they lunge in again, and again, and again. It finally ends with Soundwave standing over his opponent’s graying frame, his own chassis sporting several new gouges.

“See, told you he could do it!” Frenzy cheers. Megatron struggles to hear him over the raucous cheering from the crowd.

“He’s injured.”

“It doesn’t look too bad from here. We can patch him up.” Rumble tugs Megatron’s hand to lead him after his siblings, who are ducking back into the winding halls that connect the Pits. Megatron follows and refrains from asking if by ‘we’ Rumble means ‘Megatron’. He is a medic, albeit a medic without any of his tools. Rumble pulls Megatron down the winding halls after the rest of the cassettes. Megatron has no idea where they are at this point, but Rumble seems more than comfortable.

“Boss!” Frenzy calls from up ahead. Rumble pulls Megatron to go faster until Soundwave comes into view, then Megatron finds himself released as Rumble runs up to Soundwave with the rest of his siblings. Megatron hangs back, not sure of his place here. Soundwave is already slowly crouching down to greet his creations.

“We knew you could take him!” Rumble crows.

“You’re hurt.” Ravage stretches up to try and examine Soundwave’s injuries. “We brought him, though.”

Megatron has a distinct feeling that he knows who the ‘he’ in question is, and he swallows down the urge to object to being discussed like he isn’t here. He steps forward. He doesn’t know why Soundwave invited him here, but maybe this was it.

Though Megatron would have appreciated some warning; he would have at least brought his tools. He says as much as he crouches down beside Soundwave, finished with a “You know I don’t have built-in tools like Ratchet does.” Soundwave finally looks up at Megatron.

“I didn’t intend to bring you in a medical capacity today.”

“Today?” Megatron echoes. He starts examining Soundwave’s injuries anyway. They aren’t going to be lethal, but they’re ugly and certainly painful and he’s going to lose a significant amount of fuel.

“Here.” Megatron looks down to see Frenzy offering him a small medkit. He opens it up. It’s sparse, but it has enough for Megatron to slap patches over Soundwave’s injuries. Ratchet would critique them harshly, but they’ll hold for the moment.

“Thank you.” Soundwave looks down at his own injuries. He slowly pulls himself to his feet, steadied by Megatron’s hands on his arms and the cassettes pushing against his legs. Megatron only releases him when he’s sure Soundwave is steady. The last thing he needs is the gladiator pitching over and tearing his injuries open.

“It’s my job,” Megatron replies once he’s sure Soundwave is steady enough to listen to him.

“Hey, Boss, we’re gonna go pick up your shanix,” Rumble pats at Soundwave’s hip, “We’ll meet you at home.” 

Soudnwave nods and watches Rumble and Frenzy scamper away. Ravage and the birds remain where they are, braced against Soundwave’s legs. Megatron considers voicing concern for the pair of cassettes running loose in the Pits, but none of the others seem concerned and surely Soundwave would know better than he whether they would be safe.

“This way.” Soundwave touches Megatron’s arm to get his attention and leads him down a different hall. Megatron glances over his shoulder, but Rumble and Frenzy are already gone. He follows Soundwave, who seems to be moving rather more deliberately than normal, but not unduly slowly. Megatron keeps easy pace with him and does his best not to step on Ravage when the cassette weaves between their feet. Soundwave doesn’t speak, so Megatron doesn’t break the silence. He does notice that every mech they pass gives Soundwave a wide berth, like he might suddenly attack. Maybe he might. Megatron doesn’t really know him. He’s treated his wounds, but they aren’t exactly friends beyond that. He doesn’t know what Soundwave is like in his daily life. He just watched Soundwave kill a mech. At least Ratchet knows where Megatron has gone. More or less. Hopefully.

Apparently oblivious to Megatron’s anxiety, Soundwave leads him out of the Pits and down the street. They don’t go far, just to a small building on the corner a couple blocks down. It makes sense for Soundwave to live near the Pits, but somehow Megatron still wasn’t expecting it. The birds, whose names Megatron still doesn’t know, split off to fly directly up to one of the windows on the upper floors. Soundwave heads inside and starts up the stairs. The climb is clearly an effort, and Megatron can’t really bear to watch a mech struggle like that. He carefully moves up to stand beside Soundwave on the step and offer him support with one hand o his lower back to steady him and the other one gripping Soundwave’s hand to help pull him along a little. Soundwave lets himself be pulled up the stairs until they reach his floor. When he opens the door to his apartment, Megatron can’t help but notice how immediately small it is. It must be close quarters for Soundwave and five cassettes as residents.

“Sit.” Soundwave gestures to what looks like the only chair. He sits himself down on the recharge berth.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to look at your injuries again? That climb might have aggravated them,” Megatron offers. Soundwave shakes his head.

“I am fine. You have already treated me. I will pay you as soon as Rumble and Frenzy return.” 

“They why did you ask me here?” Megatron asks. Ravage hops up on the berth to lay against Soundwave’s leg. He purrs as Soundwave begins stroking down his back.

“I wished to speak to you. To come to some sort of arrangement,” Soundwave begins after a long hesitation. “I am in need of regular medical care. Your clinic requires funding.”

“So you want to hire me to treat you privately? What’s wrong with the Pit medics?” Megatron asks, not sure what the catch here is. He’s already treating Soundwave at the clinic. This shouldn’t require a different arrangement. 

“They are...unused to treating my frametype, and after some matches I am unable to travel to your clinic.” Soundwave looks down at Ravage again, gently fondling the cassette’s ears. “I would pay you for your time. Perhaps a percentage of my winnings?”

Megatron considers. It is a good offer, and it does make sense. Megatron learned to treat a carrier frametype by treating Soundwave under Ratchet’s guidance on some of Soundwave’s early visits. The Pit medics wouldn’t have learned the intricacies of a carrier frame and Soundwave certainly can’t teach them while he’s injured. But...”I’ll have to talk to Ratchet. I’m only being trained because he agreed to teach me and I’d be using the clinic’s tools and supplies. I’ll have to ask him.”

Soundwave doesn’t seem upset by that response. “I expected as much.”

“I hope Ratchet will agree to our arrangement. I would like to help you, and he...he is a reasonable mech. But why aren’t you asking Ratchet? Why me? I’m the apprentice.”

“He is busy, and you have done good work.” Soundwave doesn’t look up from Ravage, doesn’t even try and hold Megatron’s gaze. Megatron watches him for a long moment.

“You know I wasn’t sparked a medic. It’s illegal that I’m studying with Ratchet.”

“I know.” Soundwave sounds so perfectly calm saying that, it almost leaves Megatron flustered. He hasn’t actually told anyone that; everyone has likely already assumed but doesn’t care or is too worried about angering the Prime’s personal medic. But he just said it out loud to Soundwave in the bluntest way possible...and Soundwave doesn’t care.

“I will let you know what Ratchet says. It would be easier if I could comm you, and not rely on the cassettes to run messages?” Megatron immediately receives a ping of comm information, which he reciprocates. “You should rest. I’ll leave now, and you can call me if you feel worse. I’m not right down the hall this time, so it might take me a little longer to get here.” He smiles slightly and Soundwave almost seems to be flustered by the joke.

“I still need to pay you,” Soundwave finally looks up to meet Megatron’s eyes.

“Later. I’ll comm you.”

Soundwave hesitates for a long moment, but he does acquiesce. “Very well. Thank you.”

Megatron nods and offers Soundwave one last smile before he ducks out of the small apartment. He’ll have to speak to Ratchet, and the older mech is going to bluster and fuss and worry but he hasn’t yet tried to stop Megatron from doing anything that he wants to do. Ratchet keeps worrying about the gladiators, but Soudnwave has been by far the most well-mannered of their various gladiatorial patients. Megatron wants to help. Maybe he even wants to actually get to know him.

He’s halfway back to the clinic before he hears Rumble and Frenzy calling after him.

“Hey! Hey!” Megatron pauses to let them catch up. “Boss wanted us to give you this.” Rumble pushes something into Megatron’s hand. “And we wanted to say thanks. For patchin’ him up.”

“He doesn’t hurt as bad as he usually does,” Frenzy adds, “So yeah. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome?” Megatron replies, a little stunned. The cassettes nod in unison and bolt. He looks down at what the cassettes have given him. The expected amount of shanix. It’s almost disappointing after last time.

A sudden comm interrupts his thoughts.

A date and time, tagged with a short message.

‘In the event that Ratchet agrees.’ 

Megatron smiles and starts walking again.

‘He will.’


End file.
